


Getting Some

by rollieollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ftm!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes down on Stiles for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Some

“So what’s it like?” Scott asked, his brown eyes staring into Stile’s as the boy went on about how he’d had a needle shoved in his ass and it had been, like, the best thing ever.

“It’s like – I mean it’s like the puberty I was supposed to have, dude. So needless to say, I’m fucking horny.” It was meant to be one of those things you said to your best friend without much meaning behind it. That’s not how Scott took it.

“You uhm – you remember what happened between us when I was, well, you know?” he said, his mind flashing back to Stiles on his knees that day. It had never happened since but Scott figured now was a good time to repay.

He dropped to his knees and Stiles looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow, “You sure about this, killer? Because I mean – well, you know,” he said, waiting for him to realize what he was offering. Waiting for him to stop.

But he didn’t, before Stiles could even think straight Scott was grabbing at Stile’s jeans, undoing the buttons and pulling them down to his knees. “Nice boxers,” he teased, the leprechauns on the front making Scott giggle. “So take ‘em off.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what to say, something that was a damn uncommon occurance. “Right, okay, good,” he said, pulling his boxers down to join his pants. He kicked them all off and found himself sitting down on the bed to get comfortable.

That’s when Scott got down to business, that’s also when Stiles found out how fucking good getting head was. He suddenly hated his female anatomy a whole lot less.

That wasn’t the last time.


End file.
